peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Shalawambe
Shalawambe are a Zambian kalindula band formed in 1985 consisting of core members Dolenzy Kabwe (guitar, vocals), Claudie Kabwe (bass), Julius Chanda Kabwe (drums) and Ricky Chota (lead guitar, second vocals). Three of the band members are brothers and one cousin. The members make their living as farmers when not recording or performing. ‘Shalawambe’ is a word from the Bemba language and literally means ‘to stay behind and gossip’. Links To Peel Peel discovered the band in 1987 through Charlie Gillett and invited the group for a session a year later. According to Margrave Of The Marshes, Peel sang some of the lyrics of the band's Samora Machel track when he was trying to impress the border guards when crossing from Zimbabwe to Zambia with his wife Sheila in 1988 to see the other side of the Victoria Falls. At the end of that year, listeners of his show voted Shalawambe session track Samora Machel number 37 in the 1988 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries * 1988 Festive Fifty: Samora Machel #37 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-08-23. Broadcast: 12 September 1988. Repeated: 04 October 1988, 22 November 1988, 21 December 1988 * Mulemena / Samora Machel / Mulamu Other Shows Played ;1987 * 30 September 1987: Mulemena (7" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba * 05 October 1987: Samora Machel (12" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba * 14 October 1987: unknown * 25 November 1987 (BFBS):Samora Machel (12" - Mulamena) Kariba KARI 1204 ;1988 * 06 January 1988: (Bemba) Ulunkumbwa (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Kariba * 18 January 1988 (BFBS): Samora Machel (12" - Mulamena) Kariba KARI 1204 * 26 January 1988: (Bemba) Ulunkumbwa (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Gramma * 29 February 1988: (Bemba) Ulunkumbwa (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Gramma * 11 April 1988: Samora Machel (12" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba * 13 April 1988: Mulemena (12") Kariba KARI 1204 * 19 September 1988: Mulemena (12") Kariba KARI 1204 * 21 September 1988: Kamusisi (Part 1) (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD * 21 December 1988: 'Samora Machel' (Peel Session) FF #37 ;1989 * 02 January 1989: Kambowa (v/a LP - Zambiance) Globe Style * 17 January 1989 (Radio Bremen): Kambowa (v/a album - Zambiance) Globe Style * 25 January 1989: Kambowa (v/a LP - Zambiance) Globe Style * 05 October 1989: Mulumeleni (LP - Samora Machel) Mondeca * 17 October 1989: Abantu Balafwa (album - Samora Machel) Mondeka * 24 October 1989 (Radio Bremen): Twasanswa (album - Samora Machel) Mondeca * 31 October 1989: Kambelenkete (LP - Samora Machel) Mondeca * 22 November 1989: Ifilamba (LP - Samora Machel) Mondeca * 25 November 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 123 (BFBS): 'Samora Machel (LP-Samora Machel)' (Mondeca) * 14 December 1989: Mulumeleni (LP - Samora Machel) Mondeca * 18 December 1989: Twasanswar (album - Samora Machel) Mondeka ;1990 * 15 January 1990: Samora Machel (album - Samora Machel) Mondeca ;1991 * 23 June 1991: Samora Machel (12" - Mulamena) Kariba KARI 1204 ;1992 * 08 May 1992: Kambowa (Comp. LP - Zambiance) Globe Style * 17 May 1992 (BFBS): Kambowa (Comp. LP - Zambiance) (Globe Style) ;1993 * 28 February 1993 (BFBS): Zaswanswa(Unknown) Unknown ;1994 * 29 October 1994: ‘Chingolongolo (LP – Zambia)’ Mondeca ;1995 * 06 January 1995: 'Chingolongolo (Compilation LP-Zambia! An Introduction To Shalawambe, Amayenge And More )' (Mondeca) * 14 January 1995 (BFBS): 'Chingolongolo (LP-Shalawambe)' (Kariba) ;1997 * 10 July 1997: Samora Machel (12" - Mulamena) Kariba KARI 1204 ;2003 * 17 April 2003 (Radio Eins): Samora Machel (album - Samora Machel) ;Other * Songs From The Frontline: Samora Machel / Mulemana External Links * All Music * Discogs * Rate Your Music * Teenage Kicks - Radio Africa Category:Artists